This invention relates to devices useful in constructing wire fences, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for gripping wire so that it may be stretched for mounting to fence posts.
In the construction of wire fences the wire must be tautly stretched and fastened to the fence posts while in stretched condition to avoid snags. In order to apply sufficient stretching force to the wire with a winch or the like, it is necessary to securely grip the wire so that it does not slip when the stretching force is applied. In many prior art designs, a wire clamping device is provided either as an integral part of, or is adapted for connection to, some means stretching the wire. Come-alongs, winches or simple lever arrangements such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 689,980 to Matthews have all been used.
One man fence erecting with known wire stretching devices is a difficult proposition at best. For example, in the Matthews patent a wire clamping apparatus is releasably hooked to a lever which in turn is secured to a fence post or other fixed support directly or by an anchor chain. The wire must first be clamped, and the clamp hooked to the lever. The lever is then pulled to stretch the wire.
Devices such as the Matthews apparatus require constant manual tension on the lever. Given the fact that it generally requires two hands to hold and hammer a fastener into place over the stretched wire, the resulting contortions required by one person trying to accomplish this basically two-man job require excessive time and are frustrating.
Moreover, even if a constant or lockable tension device, such as a winch, is used, another problem with many wire stretchers is that the wire clamping devices themselves are too easily released from the wire upon any relaxation of tension. Once the wire is released it may curl up as a result of the natural curling tendencies, and in any event the wire must be relocated and re-gripped. These occurrences require increased time in the fencing operation and are very frustrating.
Accordingly, and with past devices it has been difficult for one man to constantly apply enough stretching tension on the wire to maintain the clamping device in clamped condition during various required wire manipulations. It is also difficult, as noted above, for one man at the same time to position the wire and attach it to the fence posts, all while maintaining enough tension to keep the wire gripped in the clamp, and stretched appropriately.